forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Swords
High Imaskar, Unther | size = | depth = | river source = Azulduth | river mouth = Alamber Sea | tributaries = | tributary of = | georefs = | races = | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | mountains = | events = | food and drink = | items = }}The River of Swords served as the border between the lands of Mulhorand and Unther, and, after the Spellplague, between High Imaskar and Tymanther. After the Second Sundering, the river became the common border between Mulhorand and Tymanther. Geography This river was divided into upper and lower portions, named "Swords" by the locals, at the ruins of Sekras. Upper Sword The Upper Sword flowed from the ruins of Sekras and then flowed north to the Alamber Sea, becoming what was known as the "Lower Swords". Many farms were found on the river's banks, which flood annually, usually in summer, but its its floods tended to be unpredictable at times. Flat-bottomed boats navigated the Upper Sword, serving as transport between the settlements on both sides. The water of the river was bitter but drinkable, and full of sediments. A machine in Sekras allowed the few priests of Toth that knew how to operate it to filter the salt in its waters and pump the river, creating a canal that communicated the Upper and Lower Swords. Lower Swords The Lower Swords refer two two seperate rivers, the Blue Sword and the Green Sword, that converged at the ruins of Sekras. The Blue Sword was composed of fresh water, and lay entirely in the southeastern region of Unther, and later Tymanther. The Green Sword flowed from the source of the River of Swords, Azulduth, and was too salty to drink. Inhabitants The banks of the Upper Sword were inhabited primarily by farmers. The Lower Swords were sparsely populated, home to a handful of hermits and wizards, as well as a small yet notable quantity of sphinxes. The ruins of Sekras were known for its population of werecrocodiles. History The river was named for the armistice of between Mulhorand and Unther, as legend has it that the god-kings of both countries "laid down their swords and swore an oath of eternal peace" in its waters. Since then, the river served as the common border of the two nations. During the Spellplague of 1385 DR, with the destruction of both Mulhorand and Unther, the river became the border between the two new nations that took their place: Tymanther and High Imaskar. With the dissolution of High Imaskar after the Second Sundering, around 1487 DR, the river became the common border of Tymanther and the restored Mulhorand. Places of Interest *Sekras Appendix References Category:Rivers Category:Locations in the Menesankh Category:Locations in Mulhorand Category:Locations in Unther Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations in High Imaskar Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations on the Alamber Sea Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril